Percayalah
by Yuiki Nagi-chan
Summary: Kau membutuhkan rasa percaya dalam menjalin sebuah hubungan/ "Ka-kau bahkan menanyaiku apa janin yang ku kandung adalah anakmu!" /::NaruHina::/ Thanks to Fu-Chan NHL4e-KeepStright


.

"Kalau begitu..."

"...Lupakan aku."

.

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Story: **It'sMine

**Warning: **AU. OoC. OC. TYPO. NaruHina.

.

.

.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**...::Percayalah::...**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**~NaruHina Ever After~**

.

.

.

.

.

Ada kepolosan dan keceriaan yang terpancar di kedua bola mata itu. Tidak asing tapi menumbuhan rasa rindu. Naruto masih terdiam di tempatnya. Hari semakin siang dan murid-murid mulai meninggalkan Taman Kanak-Kanak. Lalu di pintu gerbang, ada seorang Namikaze dan anak kecil bernama 'Yutaro'.

"Kau siapa?"

Naruto merasa kerongkongannya kering. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan keinginan untuk memeluk anak itu dengan erat.

"Kau siapa?" Yutaro kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya. Wajahnya berubah waspada saat Naruto tidak merespon kata-katanya. "Kau bukan penculik, kan?"

Naruto ingin menjelaskan, namun wajah panik Yutaro justru terlihat menarik dan menggemaskan.

"Kau... tidak mengenalku?" ada nada penuh harapan di sana. Naruto menghapus senyumnya saat menerima isyarat 'tidak' dari Yutaro.

"Maaf..." Yutaro merasa telah melakukan kesalahan. Wajah kecewa pria di depannya membuatnya gelisah.

"Tidak apa-apa," Naruto menyentuh puncak kepala Yutaro, membelainya dengan lembut. Rambut pirang anak itu terlihat serupa dengan miliknya. Ada rasa menyesal saat Naruto melakukannya.

"Hei..." Yutaro mengangkat wajahnya lebih tinggi. Kini, senyum cerah mewarnai wajahnya yang tadi penuh kewaspadaan. "Aku baru sadar, kenapa kita bisa mirip?"

Senyum miris terbentuk. Naruto merendahkan tubuhnya lalu berjongkok di depan Yutaro. "Kau merasa begitu?"

"Iya."

Keheningan tercipta beberapa detik. Naruto memilih menatap kedua bola mata yang terasa jernih namun sepi. Biru cemerlang yang menghias lensanya terlihat memiliki kekurangan. Cacat yang mendalam. "Kau memiliki seorang ayah?"

Wajah sedih Yutaro telah menjawab segalanya. "Tidak."

Kata itu terasa keras memukul jantungnya.

"Yutaro!"

Seorang wanita muncul. Anggun tapi rapuh. Setelah akhirnya berdiri di samping Yutaro, ia bergegas menarik tangan anak itu. "Ayo pulang."

"Baik," Yutaro menurut.

Naruto membeku. Saat akhirnya ia memanggil, "Hinata..." kedua bola mata yang dulu lembut justru menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Menjauhlah dari hidupku dan Yutaro!"

Waktu terus berputar.

Akhirnya, ia hanya bisa berdiri di sini. Menatap punggung Hinata dan Yutaro yang semakin jauh. Tak terjangkau dan sepi.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Corporation tumbuh dengan pesat di bawah pimpinan Hinata sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Semua orang tak percaya. Bahkan Hiashi saja tak mampu membuat kemajuan berarti karena persaingan yang sengit. Hal itu membuktikan bahwa yang dibutuhkan untuk memimpin sebuah perusahaan haruslah orang yang loyal, adil, dan tidak memihak. Hinata memiliki semua persyaratannya.

Wanita berumur 26 tahun itu kini menjadi tokoh yang berperan penting dalam dunia bisnis Konohagakure. Tak ada yang tidak mengenal Hyuuga Hinata dan segala kesederhanaan yang dimilikinya. Hyuuga akhirnya berdiri berdampingan dengan Uchiha dan Senju yang terkenal sebagai penguasa pasar saham di dunia sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah dua siang. Setelah mengantar Yutaro kembali ke Mansion Hyuuga, Hinata harus segera kembali ke kantor pusat untuk mengecek beberapa dokumen dan hasil rapat tadi pagi. Dalam perjalanan, ia berhasil membuat Hyuuga Neji khawatir karena aura suram yang terus berputar di sekelilingnya. "Kau kenapa?"

Layar ponsel segera berganti menjadi wallpaper Yutaro setelah sebelumnya menampilkan foto seorang remaja tampan yang mengenakan seragam basket SMA Enma. Sama seperti Yutaro, remaja itu memiliki mata biru dan rambut pirang cerah. "Tidak apa-apa," Hinata memasukkan kembali ponselnya.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong."

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya."

Mengalah menjadi pilihan Neji saat ini. "Akan ada pertemuan lagi sore nanti."

"Aku tahu."

Hinata yang sekarang terasa kaku, dingin, dan tak tersentuh. Kadang, Neji merindukan sikap hangat adik sepupunya itu.

"Akan ada perwakilan dari Uchiha dan Senju yang datang. Mereka tertarik untuk bekerja sama," Neji tetap memandang ke depan. Menjaga mobil tetap berada di jalurnya.

"Oh."

"Adik Uchiha Itachi akan mewakili Uchiha. Lalu Senju akan di wakili oleh seorang Namikaze."

Perasaan mendidih itu menyerang dadanya. "Namikaze Minato?"

"Bukan," Neji tahu, Hinata belum siap untuk membuka luka lama. "Tapi Namikaze Naruto."

.

.

.

SMA Enma merupakan sekolah elit bagi calon pebisnis profesional. Semua klan yang terkenal dengan perusahaan besar mereka selalu menyekolahkan generasi mudanya di sana. Uchiha, Senju, Hyuuga, Aburame, Nara, Akimichi, dan Yamanaka adalah salah satunya. Di sana juga, sebuah awal dari kisah ini terbentuk.

Di taman belakang sekolah itu, Hyuuga Hinata akan selalu duduk dengan beberapa buku sastra dan novel kesukaannya. Namikaze Naruto akan melakukan Dunk sambil menatap sosoknya dari lapangan basket. Jendela kelas XI-1 akan terbuka, dan Uchiha Sasuke akan memandang si Hyuuga dengan tatapan memuja. Lalu Haruno Sakura akan bersedih karena baik Naruto maupun Sasuke, tidak ada yang peduli padanya.

Suatu ketika, tatapan mereka bertemu di satu titik. Terpaku. Naruto tahu Sasuke kembali menjadi saingannya dalam cinta. Sasuke semakin membenci Naruto. Sakura kecewa. Dan Hinata senang, Naruto akhirnya mau meliriknya.

.

.

.

Ruang pertemuan terasa semakin panas. Peserta yang lain tampak khawatir saat menatap ke depan di mana Hyuuga Hinata duduk sebagai pemimpin pertemuan, Uchiha Sasuke di samping kirinya sebagai perwakilan Uchiha dan Namikaze Naruto di sisi kanannya sebagai perwakilan Senju. Saling beradu tatap dengan aura membunuh.

Setelah dua jam membahas hal-hal dasar yang tidak terlalu penting, Sasuke langsung menyetujui isi perjanjian tanpa membacanya dan Naruto langsung menandatangani tanpa melihat konsekuensinya. Hinata tidak ingin lebih repot lagi. Setelah semuanya berakhir, ia memilih segera pulang dan menemui putranya yang menggemaskan.

"Hinata."

Langkah Naruto terhenti. Ia terlambat dua detik dari Sasuke.

"Ada apa Uchiha-san?" Hinata berusaha bersikap formal. Namun Uchiha yang tidak mengenal kata 'sabar' membuatnya lekas menggenggam tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak membunuh seseorang. Emosi hampir mengambil alih tubuhnya.

"Maaf, ada sepupuku yang akan mengantarku pulang," Hinata menolak.

"Aku sudah mengusirnya. Kita bisa makan malam di luar sebentar."

"Maaf," tidak ada niat untuk menerima ajakan itu.

Suasana koridor lantai tiga kantor tersebut mulai sepi. Jam kerja memang telah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu. "Kau tidak boleh menolakku."

Dan lagi. "Maaf."

Sasuke kehilangan kesabaran. "Tidak ada yang boleh menolak keinginanku!" ia menekan Hinata ke dinding. Mendesis marah di depan wajahnya.

"Rendah sekali kau, Uchiha!" langkah keras Naruto terdengar di sepanjang koridor. Setelah dekat, ia tak memberi kesempatan Sasuke untuk menyentuh Hinata sekali lagi.

**Buaghh**!

Pandangan Naruto terarah pada Hinata yang terlihat pucat. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih lengannya lalu berjalan pergi setelah sebelumnya menginjak tangan Uchiha yang masih tersungkur di lantai. Terdengar bunyi 'krekk' panjang yang menyakitkan. "Itu balasan karena kau berani menyentuh 'isteriku'."

Sasuke tak mampu bergerak. Naruto berhasil membuat sudut bibirnya pecah lalu meremukkan tangan kirinya. "Brengsek..."

Lalu bayangan Naruto dan Hinata menghilang di balik pintu lift.

.

.

.

Matahari telah terbenam saat Hinata keluar dari kantor dengan Naruto yang masih menyeretnya. Setelah merasa cukup aman, Hinata tidak lagi segan untuk menepis tangan Naruto dengan kasar. "Le-lepaskan!"

Mereka berdiri, diam di tengah lapangan parkir kantor pusat Hyuuga Corp yang luas. "Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu," Hinata memandang Naruto, menusuk ke dalam matanya. Tidak peduli. Bahkan jika rasa cinta itu masih ada dalam hatinya. "Menjauh dariku dan Yutaro!"

"Kau lebih suka dilecehkan olehnya?!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Hinata melangkah mundur saat Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan hancur dan putus asa.

Tidak. Seharusnya aku yang marah dan benci padamu! Hinata semakin mengambil jarak dari Naruto. "A-aku bisa mengatasi hal apapun."

"Kau tidak bisa!" Naruto melangkah mendekat. "Kau terlalu lemah."

Hinata hampir tak mempercayai pendengarannya. "Lemah? Apa karena aku lemah maka kau bisa mempermainkanku semudah ini?!"

"Kau tidak mengerti..." Naruto berhenti. Kini Hinata juga tidak lagi melangkah mundur. "...Aku di sini untuk melindungimu yang lemah."

"Ka-kau mengusirku," Hinata mencoba mengingatkan Naruto peristiwa yang membuatnya hancur dan kembali menjadi Hyuuga. "Kau mengusirku saat aku masih mengandung Yutaro!"

"Aku tidak mengusirmu, kau yang melarikan diri dari rumah!"

"Kau lebih percaya pada Sakura! Kau mencintainya."

"Aku tidak mencintainya! Aku..."

'...Mencintaimu...' kata-kata itu terpotong.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku," air mata mengalir. "Kau bahkan menanyaiku apa Yutaro benar-benar anakmu!" Hinata menyeka air matanya dengan kasar. "Kau masih mencintai Sakura. Kau hanya kasihan padaku. Kau tidak percaya padaku. Bahkan kau tidak yakin bahwa Yutaro adalah anakmu saat aku mengandungnya," Hinata kembali melangkah pelan. "Lupakan... Lupakan semua tentang aku ataupun Yutaro," lalu berlari.

Membeku di tempat. Naruto jatuh terduduk lalu menghantamkan tinjunya ke aspal.

.

.

.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, kapten tim basket SMA Enma mengalami cedera saat latihan.

"Dasar ceroboh!" Kiba menertawai kebodohan kapten timnya itu.

"Diamlah Kiba!" Naruto berteriak namun kembali meringis saat merasakan rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya. Dua menit kemudian, Haruno Sakura datang sebagai bantuan medis.

"Sendi di pergelangan kakimu bergeser, bodoh!" Sakura tidak segan-segan memukul luka Naruto setelah memeriksanya. Merasa jengkel. "Gara-gara kau, aku tidak bisa mengejar Sasuke-kun dan mengajaknya pulang bersama!"

"Aww, kau jahat sekali Sakura!" Naruto kembali meringis. "Cepat obati aku!"

"Tidak mau!" Sakura membuang muka.

"A-ano..." seorang gadis menghampiri mereka. Di tangannya ada kotak P3K yang tadi dibawa Sakura. "Ka-kalau tidak keberatan, a-apa boleh aku mengobati luka Na-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto mengenali Hinata sebagai teman sekelasnya. "Oh, Hyuuga, ya?" tawa cerianya membuat pipi Hinata merona. "Tentu saja boleh!"

"Ya, ya, kau boleh mengurus si bodoh ini, Hinata," Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi. Lalu kesal saat Naruto tidak menahannya.

"A-apa di sini yang sakit?" Hinata menekan pelan memar keunguan di kulit pergelangan kaki Naruto.

"Awch, ya di situ!"

"Sebentar..." Hinata menyapukan kapas pembersih dengan lembut. Saat kulit tangannya bersentuhan dengan kulit Naruto, Hinata akan memerah dan Naruto justru merasa berdebar dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

"Se-selesai," Hinata tersenyum. Kini pergelangan kaki Naruto telah terbalut perban dengan rapi. "Sebaiknya Naruto-kun segera ke rumah sakit setelah ini. Sendi yang bergeser itu perlu perawatan Dokter."

"Ah, ya..." Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya, kikuk. "Terima kasih."

"Ya, sama-sama," lalu senyum itu terasa memecahkan jantungnya.

Sejak saat itu, Naruto akan selalu melakukan Dunk dan Shoot dengan memperhatikan wajah Hyuuga Hinata yang duduk di bangku belakang sekolah di samping lapangan basket outdoor.

.

.

.

"Okaasan menangis?"

Hinata tidak menyangka, Yutaro akan langsung menyambutnya di depan pintu utama. "Ti-tidak, kok."

"Bohong!" Yutaro memasang wajah marah. "Siapapun yang membuat Okaasan menangis akan ku hancurkan dengan jurus tendangan mautku!"

Hinata tersenyum. "Benar, kok. Okaasan tidak menangis. Hanya kelilipan."

"Benarkah?" Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Kalau gitu, nanti malam Okaasan bisa menemaniku tidur, kan?"

"Tentu saja."

Yutaro berteriak senang lalu bergegas menarik Hinata ke meja makan untuk makan malam bersama. Melihat sosok Yutaro, Hinata justru merasakan bayang-bayang Naruto di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bebas sekarang."

Suara jeruji besi yang terbuka pelan membuat bunyi berderit yang memecah sunyi di sel para Narapidana. Seorang wanita melangkah keluar dengan wajah yang pucat. Rambutnya yang cerah terikat acak-acakan.

Langkahnya pelan dan tampak lemah. Sinar matanya redup, menggelap. Setelah tiba di sebuah ruangan kecil, ia bertatapan dengan kedua bola mata biru jernih yang begitu ia rindukan. Bibirnya terbuka pelan. "Na-Naruto..."

Naruto tidak meresponnya. Ia hanya menatap dalam diam. Wanita itu akhirnya berjalan lagi dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Naruto. Sebuah meja kecil memisahkan mereka.

Suara ketukan sepatu terdengar memecah keheningan. "Lama tidak bertemu Sakura."

"Ya..."

"Kau sudah bisa membenciku?"

Sakura menggeleng. Tapi Naruto tersenyum kecut. "Akan lebih baik jika kau bisa membenciku," Naruto meletakkan selembar kertas lusuh yang merupakan laporan sebuah kasus. "Karena aku yang menjebloskanmu ke tempat ini."

"Aku juga ingin membencimu. Tapi tak bisa."

Tawa hambar mengudara. "Hampir lima tahun aku mengejarmu dan kau selalu menolak. Kenapa baru sekarang kau menerimaku?"

"Aku..." Sakura menunduk. "Tidak tahu."

"Kau hanya tidak mau menceritakan semuanya," Naruto menekan setiap kata-katanya. "Kini kau harus terima. Aku mencintai Hinata. Dan usahamu enam tahun yang lalu adalah hal yang sia-sia."

"Aku hanya mencintaimu."

"Cinta tidak penuh paksaan!" Naruto menyela. "Yang dulu kau lakukan justru membuat dirimu sendiri hancur. Kau kehilangan masa depan. Dan kau membuat Hinata dan putraku menjauh dari hidupku."

"Aku hanya ingin memperjelas. Hubungan kalian terlalu lemah," Sakura mengangkat wajahnya lagi. "Aku hanya mengumpan dan kau yang menyambut umpan itu. Kau percaya begitu saja saat kubilang bahwa janin yang Hinata kandung bukan anakmu. Kau membiarkan Hinata pergi. Lalu kau melampiaskan kekesalanmu dengan memfitnahku dan memasukanku ke penjara. Itu yang terjadi. Aku hanya orang yang berada di balik layar. Tapi kau..." Sakura menunjuk Naruto. "Kaulah aktor dan sutradara dari sandiwara ini. Jika memang kau mencintai Hinata, kau seharusnya percaya padanya dan tidak menyerah untuk membawanya pulang kembali."

"Kau tidak bisa menipuku. Tuduhan penggelapan uang perusahaan memang benar. Kau memanfaatkan Nenek Tsunade dan melakukan korupsi," Sakura terdiam. "Dan sesungguhnya, aku datang ke sini untuk berterima kasih," Naruto menampilkan senyumnya. "Karena kau, aku bisa menyadari kelemahan hubungan ini. Dan sesuai kata-katamu, aku akan membawa Hinata dan putraku kembali."

"Kenapa kau begitu santai?" Sakura kesal. Tapi air mata tak kunjung berhenti mengalir di wajahnya. "Enam tahun sudah berlalu. Kenapa baru sekarang kau melakukannya?"

"Aku ingin Hinata tahu, walau sudah bertahun-tahun, rasa keyakinan dan cinta yang aku miliki untuknya tidak akan pudar."

"Kau jahat..." Sakura terisak keras. "Kenapa kau mengatakan semua rencanamu itu? Apa kau ingin membuatku hancur dengan sakit hati ini?"

"Sakura..." Sakura menatap Naruto. Senyum ceria itu membuatnya terpaku. "Terima kasih. Dan maaf untuk kehidupanmu selama di penjara. Setelah ini, kau bisa bekerja lagi di perusahaan Senju yang ada di Iwagakure. Kau bisa menjalani hidupmu yang baru di sana."

"Aku... tidak akan berterima kasih padamu."

Naruto tetap tersenyum. "Aku tahu itu."

.

.

.

Hujan hanya mengingatkannya pada kesedihan. Itu membuat Hinata membencinya. Enam tahun yang lalu, di bawah derasnya hujan, ia terluka, merasa tak berguna dan dipermainkan.

'... Hinata, janin itu... apa benar anakku?'

Kedua matanya terpejam. Suara itu memasuki ingatannya dengan samar.

'Ke-kenapa Naruto-kun bertanya seperti itu?'

'Sakura mengatakan padaku bahwa ia melihatmu bersama Uchiha Sasuke di sebuah hotel. Apa itu benar?'

'Y-ya...' itu memang benar. Tapi pekerjaan menjadi point utamanya. Saat itu Hinata tidak berniat menjelaskan segalanya. Jika Naruto percaya padanya, maka masalah ini akan segera berakhir. 'Na-Naruto-kun... kau percaya padaku, kan?'

Tapi Naruto memilih menghindarinya. Itu berarti ia tidak percaya padanya. Ia lebih percaya pada Sakura. Ia tidak mencintainya.

"Maaf Hyuuga-sama."

Hinata membuka kembali kelopak matanya. Memandang langsung Sekretarisnya yang berwajah bingung. Suasana ruangan yang dingin karena hujan saat itu justru berubah panas mencekam karena ketakutan dan kebingungan yang terpancar dari ekspresi Sekretarisnya. "Apa Anda ada janji dengan Namikaze-sama?"

"Tidak," Hinata tidak mengerti. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Mm, beliau..." Sekretarisnya bergerak resah. "Beliau sedang menunggu Anda di luar."

"Aku tidak ingin diganggu," Hinata yakin. Itu pasti Naruto.

"Begini..." Sekretarisnya menarik nafas panjang. "Namikaze-sama tidak menunggu Anda di luar ruangan ini ataupun di lobby."

"Lalu?"

"Beliau menunggu Anda di luar kantor dalam keadaan basah."

Hinata memandang tak percaya. "Kau pasti bercanda."

"Tidak, Namikaze-sama benar-benar kehujanan di luar sana. Sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Saya dan beberapa staff yang lain sudah mengajaknya masuk. Tapi beliau menolaknya."

Hinata segera berdiri dan menyingkirkan gorden yang menghalangi pemandangan luar. Benar. Dia ada di sana. Mengenakan tuxedo abu-abu dan yang pasti, basah. "Di-dia..." tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Hinata segera berlari turun ke bawah. Mengacuhkan lift dan memilih berlari menuruni tangga.

Perjalanan ke lantai satu terasa sangat lama. Membuatnya tidak sabar. Dan entah mengapa, ada perasaan aneh yang kembali berputar di dadanya. Bukan kemarahan. Lebih seperti khawatir, panik, dan ketakutan. Takut kehilangan.

Pintu kaca di lantai satu terbanting keras. Akhirnya ia sampai. Namun baru beberapa detik, ia sudah melihat tubuh tinggi pria itu terhuyung lemah, berjalan ke arahnya. Ia segera berlari dan menahan tubuh itu sebelum jatuh menyentuh tanah. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hujan terasa menusuk tulang saat itu. "Menjemputmu..." lalu tersenyum. Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Hinata. Dengan terpaksa, Hinata memeluknya untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

"Ka-kau tidak waras."

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Karena kau."

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk melupakan aku dan Yutaro, kan? Apa itu sulit?" Hinata menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya dengan tidak menatap Naruto.

"Aku lebih memilih mati daripada melakukannya."

"Ta-tapi kau berhasil melakukannya selama enam tahun ini."

"Aku selalu merindukanmu."

Hinata melirik pria di sampingnya. Naruto kini semakin rapat bersandar padanya. "Ka-kau membiarkanku pergi. Kau tidak mencariku."

"Aku mencarimu," ralat Naruto. "Tapi setelah melihatmu kembali ke Hyuuga dan menjadi pemimpin yang baik, aku berusaha memberimu waktu untuk berpikir."

"Selama enam tahun?" Hinata berkata sedih.

"Apa itu terlalu lama?"

Hinata memukul pelan bahu Naruto. "Ka-kau menyebalkan!"

"Selama itu aku selalu mengawasimu. Apa kau tidak merasa heran, kenapa para pria tidak ada yang mendekatimu waktu itu?"

"Ka-kau..."

"Mengancam mereka? Tepat!" Naruto tertawa. "Lagipula, kita belum resmi bercerai. Jadi status suami-isteri ini masih berlaku."

"Ja-jadi, kau mengajakku kembali?" suara Hinata bergetar. Dengan sisa tenaga, Naruto berganti memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata.

"Aku selalu ingin kau kembali padaku."

"Ka-kau tidak mencintaiku," Hinata yakin akan kata-katanya. "Kau tidak mencintaiku!"

"Kau berpikir begitu?" Naruto menatap kedua mata Hinata.

"Y-ya..." lalu menunduk. "Kau mencintai Sakura."

Naruto tahu, ada nada terluka dalam suaranya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan membuktikan sesuatu," Naruto menyentuh dagu Hinata, mengangkat wajahnya.

"Lepaskan!" Hinata menepis tangan itu. Tapi Naruto malah merapatkan tubuh mereka dengan menyentuh pinggangnya. Hinata terkejut. Naruto menyatukan bibir mereka.

Hujan berhasil membuat mereka basah dan kedinginan. Tapi entah mengapa, posisi itu tetap terasa nyaman.

Naruto melepaskan ciuman mereka lalu tersenyum miris. "Kali ini, aku yang ingin kau mempercayaiku."

Hinata memandangnya dengan kehampaan. Hatinya masih terluka.

"Aku..." rasa panas menjalar hebat dari kepalanya. Ada rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyerang semua sendi dan tulangnya. Naruto merasa tak lagi mampu bergerak. "...Sungguh-sungguh..." tubuhnya terasa melayang. "...Mencintaimu."

Lalu ambruk membentur aspal.

.

.

.

Demam dan flu selalu menjadi hal yang merepotkan. Karena walau terkesan remeh, tetap cukup menyiksa dengan rasa sakit di kepala dan sistem pernapasan yang terganggu. Naruto membuka perlahan matanya. Seperti yang ia duga, keluarganya terlalu berlebihan karena membawanya ke rumah sakit hanya gara-gara demam.

"Ka-kau sudah sadar?"

Atau mungkin bukan keluarganya yang membawanya kemari.

"Oh..." Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya. "Aku pasti sudah mati."

Hinata memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Kau malaikat pendampingku di surga, kan?"

Hinata menepuk keras kening Naruto, menempelkan sebuah plester kompres penurun panas. "Setelah ini, aku akan pergi lagi."

Naruto menahan tangan Hinata dengan cepat sebelum ia beranjak pergi dari sana. "Aku hanya bercanda."

"Ta-tapi aku tidak bercanda," Hinata memang harus segera pulang. Yutaro pasti mencarinya. "Yutaro pasti mencariku."

"Okaasan!" pintu kamar rawat terbuka kencang. "Okaasan sakit apa? Kenapa di rumah sakit?"

Hinata terlihat kaget saat Yutaro menerjang tubuhnya dengan khawatir.

"Aku yang membawanya," Hyuuga Neji bergabung bersama mereka. "Karena ku pikir masalah kalian sudah selesai."

"I-itu..."

"Lho, paman ini kan..." Yutaro melepaskan Hinata lalu mendekati Naruto yang masih terbaring di atas ranjang. "Na-Ru-To," Yutaro mengeja nama yang tertulis di papan nama pasien. "Nama paman, Naruto, ya?" katanya ceria.

"Salam kenal," Naruto tersenyum padanya.

"Paman benar-benar mirip denganku!" Yutaro menatap wajah Naruto lekat-lekat. "Ini mencurigakan..." Yutaro memasang pose berpikir ala tokoh detektif favoritnya.

"Wah, kelihatannya memang begitu," Naruto pura-pura memasang ekspresi bingung. "Kenapa bisa begitu, ya?"

"Ugh..." Yutaro yang tidak tahu jawabannya segera menoleh pada Hinata lalu bertanya. "Okaasan, kenapa aku bisa mirip sama paman ini?"

Belum sempat Hinata menjawabnya, Naruto sudah menyela. "Itu pasti karena kita memiliki hubungan keluarga."

"Oh ya?" Yutaro melirik ibu dan pamannya, Neji. Mereka juga lumayan mirip karena memiliki hubungan keluarga, sepupu. "Seperti apa?"

"Ayah dan anak."

Yutaro terkejut. "A-ayah dan... anak?"

Naruto tertawa.

"Apa maksud kata-kata itu, Okaasan?" Yutaro tak ingin langsung percaya. Menurutnya ini sebuah keajaiban.

"Di-dia Otousanmu, Yuta-chan..." senyuman Hinata membuat keinginannya menjadi kenyataan. Yutaro segera menerjang Naruto yang mencoba bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Aww, hei! Kau bersemangat sekali Yuta-chan."

"Otousan!" Yutaro terisak bahagia. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bisa memiliki seorang ayah sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, kau harus memberikan waktu pada Otousan dan Okaasanmu untuk bicara, Yutaro," Neji menarik Yutaro yang berontak. "Kalau tidak, kau akan kehilangan Otousan-mu lagi."

Yutaro akhirnya mengangguk dengan ekspresi cemberut. Kamar rawat itu kembali sepi.

"Dia benar-benar sepertimu, kan?"

Naruto kembali tertawa. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan 'kita'?"

"A-aku..." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. "...Tidak tahu."

"Aku sudah memintanya sebelumnya. Aku ingin kau percaya lagi padaku. Aku juga akan mempercayaimu."

"Entahlah, rasanya aku..."

Naruto menarik kencang tangan Hinata membuatnya jatuh ke atas ranjang, tepat di atas tubuh Naruto. "Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu."

Tatapan itu penuh kejujuran. Tapi, Hinata tahu. Ia tidak siap untuk terluka lagi.

"A-aku tidak ingin merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi."

Naruto memandangnya dengan lembut. Memeluk tubuhnya lalu berbisik. "Kalau begitu, kau hanya perlu percaya dan mencintaiku. Seperti aku percaya dan mencintaimu."

Perasaan itu bergejolak. Hinata tidak akan pernah mampu menolak. "Ka-kau harus berjanji untuk mempercayaiku."

"Aku berjanji."

.

.

.

**6 Tahun Kemudian...**

**.**

"O-Otousan..." Yukari berlari memeluk Naruto sambil menangis. "Yuta-Niisan menyembunyikan semua boneka-ku!"

Yutaro tertawa dari atas tangga lalu berlari saat Naruto memandangnya. "Yutaro, kau tidak boleh mengganggu adikmu!"

"Tapi dia sangat lucu kalau merengek, Otousan!" Yutaro masih tertawa.

Hinata hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat hal itu. Kejadian seperti ini memang sudah biasa terjadi. "Ayo cepat sarapan! Bukankah kalian ingin segera ke pantai?"

Yutaro berteriak riang lalu berlari turun setelah menyerahkan semua boneka milik Yukari. "Kita akan mengajak nenek Kushina dan kakek Minato, kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Ka-kakek Hiashi dan keluarga paman Neji juga, kan Okaasan?" Yukari menyusul kakaknya di dapur. Yutaro menggerutu 'dasar cucu kesayangan kakek' padanya. Hiashi memang lebih memanjakan Yukari karena dia satu-satunya cucu perempuannya saat ini, mengingat kedua anak Hanabi dan Kiba, juga ketiga anak Neji dan Tenten semuanya laki-laki.

Hinata juga mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia menatap putrinya itu dengan tatapan sayang. Jika di perhatikan, ia memang lebih mirip Hinata dengan rambut panjang berwarna pirang cerah (Hinata sudah mencari tahu, semua keturunan Namikaze baik perempuan maupun laki-laki pasti berambut pirang cerah), kedua mata lavender lembut sepertinya dan kulit putih pucat. Raut wajahnya pun juga begitu.

"Kau akan mengajak Neji juga?" Naruto memasuki dapur dengan memasang ekspresi tak suka. "Dia tidak akan membiarkan kita bermesraan di depannya."

"Ka-kau ini!" Hinata tersipu.

"O-Otousan mesum!" Yukari tersenyum geli sedangkan Yutaro tertawa mengejek.

Naruto sendiri hanya memasang cengiran jahil sambil merangkul Hinata. "Hei, kalau Otousan tidak mesum, kalian tidak akan lahir ke dunia ini."

Yutaro dan Yukari langsung tertawa melihat wajah ibu mereka yang merona hebat.

Dan seperti hari-hari lainnya, pagi itu Naruto akan selalu berbisik lembut. "Aku mencintaimu," lalu mengecup pipi Hinata (Jika Yutaro dan Yukari tidak ada, pasti di bibir) dengan mesra.

Lalu Hinata akan membalas. "A-aku juga mencintaimu," dengan malu-malu.

Berkat masalah itu, mereka kini menyadari. Setiap hubungan memiliki kelemahan. Tapi jika mereka mau menutupi hal itu dengan kepercayaan, maka tak akan menjadi suatu penyesalan. Cobaan itu membuat mereka bertambah kuat. Kini ada hal penting yang mereka sadari. Sesuatu yang mampu membuat ikatan mereka tak akan pernah putus. Sampai kapanpun.

.

.

.

.

.

**:::The End:::**

**.**

**A/N: Awh, nggak bisa lebih panjang, deh! :(**

**Sebenarnya kalau jadi multichap, fic ini bakal menjelaskan awal permasalahan NaruHina. Atau mungkin, dari kisah cinta mereka di SMA. Sayangnya, konflik dengan Sasuke dan Sakura juga cuma sekedar lewat di fic ini #jadi maaf untuk hal itu# soalnya Nagi-chan tidak mampu untuk membuat multichap di tahun yang super sibuk ini.**

**Sekuel ataupun Prekuel memang sudah ada idenya, tapi susah buat dikembangin. Ada yang punya saran?**

**Thanks for Reading.**

**Review?**

**.**


End file.
